Blood X
by M. L. Discordia
Summary: This story narrates the events after Saya's sudden awakening 20 years ahead of schedule. As her relationship with Haji blooms, she also has to help raise her niece's, who are still oblivious as to what really happened to their parents...


**Blood X**

**1****st**** Suite: Prelude**

_Okinawa, 2017_

The sound of Bach's Cello Suite No. 5 Prelude rang beautifully inside the walls of the Miyagusuku mausoleum as expert hands played each note perfectly. Haji had again come to visit his sleeping queen and as usual played the cello for her, hoping she could hear him in her sleep.

"_Saya…_" he thought as he played the last notes and the bittersweet melody slowly stopped. He carefully placed the cello on the floor, along with the bow, and walked closer to the cocoon where Saya lay sleeping.

"It has been ten years since you went to sleep, Saya" Haji said as he kneeled in front of the cocoon, resting his head on top of it "I miss you" he kissed the cocoon and got up.

He walked to his cello and put it back in its case "I will come again soon, Saya" he said as he hung the heavy cello case over his shoulder "Sleep well" he turned leave the mausoleum but came abruptly to a halt.

_Lub-dub…_

Did he hear it right?

Was that a _heartbeat_?

He turned around.

_Lub-dub… Lub-dub…_

His eyes widened. Was Saya… about to awaken?

In a millisecond he was kneeling next to the cocoon, pressing his ear against it. He could hear it, her heartbeats were getting stronger.

Haji was alarmed. This had never happened before. Was something wrong?

"Saya…?" Suddenly, an arm burst through the cocoon. Haji fell back and watched in awe how Saya slowly made her way out of the cocoon and fell on top of him, her legs too weak to support her weight. He carefully held her and gently guided her head to his neck, knowing that his queen needed to feed on him in order to fully awaken. He bit back a moan as Saya bit his neck. One of the ultimate pleasures for a Chevalier came when his queen fed from them, and for Haji it was no exception. They stayed like that for a while, his arms holding Saya tightly as she took mouthfuls of his blood.

A couple of minutes later Saya pulled away and her eyes began to focus, her senses and memories no longer fuzzy. She remembered everything. The Zoo, Joel, Haji, Diva, all the years of war against her twin sister. She remembered Okinawa, her father, George, Kai, Riku, the death of both her dad and Riku. She remembered the fight at the Met. She had finally killed Diva! Then Haji convinced her to live, and even told her he loved her! Then Amshel appeared again and Haji… Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up.

"HAJI!" she yelled as tears came to her eyes. She felt a hand caress her cheek. She looked in front of her. Her eyes widened.

"Good morning, Saya" she saw Haji giving her a small smile "Did you sleep well?" Saya's lips began to tremble as she tried to speak.

"Ha-Haji…" she placed a hand on his cheek and looked at him "Y-you are alive? Am… am I dreaming?"

"No you are not, Saya" he said as he brought her closer to him "I am here, alive and well" he stared into her eyes.

Saya looked at him with wide eyes. He was there, alive! "I... Haji!" She suddenly pounced on him, hugging him so tight Haji thought she might break him in two. Haji smiled and wrapped his arms around her, corresponding the embrace, drawing small circles in her back to soothe her as tears poured out of her eyes.

They stayed like that for a while until they finally broke apart. Saya then looked around her, she was in the Miyagusuku mausoleum. She could see Haji's cello case laying carelessly on the floor, there was also pink roses, her favorites, on the floor. That must have been Haji. She looked at him and found him looking away from her, a dust of pink adorning his cheeks. It didn't take her long to understand why. The cocoon's fluids always dissolved her clothing and there she was, showing her nakedness to him. She squeaked.

"I'm sorry, Haji!" she apologized as she hastily tried to cover herself with her hands, her face burning crimson. Almost immediately she felt fabric being placed on her shoulders. It was Haji's coat.

"Do not apologize, Saya, it is not your fault" he politely turned around so she could properly put the coat on. When she was done she spoke

"Thank you, Haji. I'm done" The Chevalier went to retrieve his cello case. He then went and picked up Saya bridal style.

"We should go to Omoro, I am sure that Kai and your nieces are eager to see you" Haji said as they exited the mausoleum.

"Yes! I want to see them!" Saya beamed "Haji…" her gaze saddened as she gripped the sleeve of his shirt "Do you think they will like me? I… I killed their mother!" Haji brought her closer to his chest.

"Saya, I am sure they will understand when the time comes for them to find out, but for now, do not worry about that" He gave her a reassuring smile "Now, let us go"

Saya nodded. In a flash, they were gone.

A few minutes later, they were standing in front of the Omoro. Haji pushed the door open and went in, the bell announcing their arrival.

-Welcome! Seat wherever you like- A brown haired man said, his back to them

Just when Haji was going to push the door open, they heard children's voices coming near.

-Kai! Hurry up- a high pitched voice said.

-Yes, Kai! Makes us food!- another child spoke. Saya and Haji could hear them getting nearer and eventually two girls came into view. As soon as the girls saw the tall man standing in front of Omoro, they stopped, and looks of happiness adorned their features.

-UNCLE HAJI!- They yelled in unison as they ran to the man.

-Wha-What?! Haji's here?- Kai yelled as her ran to catch up with the girls. Soon enough he saw Haji being pummeled with questions by the little girls

-Uncle Haji, who is she?- They asked, pointing at Saya. Saya looked at Haji nervously before looking at the two girls.

-My name is Saya- she said while looking at the girls. They were the spitting image of each other, the only difference being the color of their eyes -I believe you two are my nieces?- she smiled at them. The two girls looked at each other with wide eyes before screaming

-AUNTIE SAYA!- Saya looked at Haji, who carefully put her on the floor, where she was immediately pounced on by the twins. The twin's cute attack was interrupted by Kai as he pulled them away from Saya.

-Welcome back, Saya- Kai said, making Saya look up and smile at him.

-Thank you, Kai- their reunion was cut short by the twin's wailing, both mad at Kai for not letting them hug their aunt.

-Easy, both of you- Kai said with a smile –Why don't you introduce yourselves to your auntie and then let her rest before pouncing on her again?- he proposed –Auntie Saya must be feeling tired- the twins looked up at Kai with a thoughtful expression.

-Okay- They said in unison and turned to look at Saya.

-My name's Suiko! You'll know me because of my blue eyes!- Suiko said shyly –Kai says I look more like mama!-

-And I am Tsukiko!- the other twin said –Kai said that I look more like auntie Saya!- her brown eyes shone as she spoke. This made Saya smile even more.

-I have such cute nieces!- Saya said as she pulled the twins into a hug. Suddenly, Tsukiko broke away and grasped Haji's hand.

-Uncle Haji too!- Tsukiko beamed as she pulled Haji to Saya and silently asked Suiko for help, who immediately sprang to action.

Haji didn't need to be told twice, so he sat on the floor next to Saya and wrapped his arms around her, making her blush. The twins squeaked with glee and pounced on them, joining their embrace. They sat like that for a while until -

_Click_

The sound made their heads turn and they saw Kai with a camera in his hand.

-Surprise! You guys looked so happy right now I couldn't help but take a picture!- he said, and he receive a blank look from Haji. He knew, though, that Haji was just as happy as Saya or the twins were, so he paid no mind to his stare.

Saya's sudden yawn told everyone it was time for her to take a nap, so Kai offered to take the girls out for ice cream.

Haji carried Saya to her old room and gently laid her on the bed. He was going to leave the room but he felt Saya tugging his sleeve. He looked down and saw her giving him a pleading look.

-Haji- she said –Can… Can you stay? Please?- Haji looked at her and smiled. How could he possibly say no to her?

-If that is what you wish- he answered. Saya smiled.

-Thank you, Haji- she said as she grabbed his hand with both of hers and brought it close to her chest, as if afraid he would leave if she fell asleep. She felt herself relax as Haji's other hand began caressing her hair, and she couldn't help the little moan that escaped her lips. She felt Haji's lips on her forehead and took the chance to snuggle into him. She immediately felt Haji stiffen

-Saya…-

-Let's stay like this, Haji- Saya said and Haji slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around her. They stayed like that for a while, and soon Haji heard Saya's breathing become even and deep. She had fallen asleep.

The chevalier spent the rest of the afternoon watching his queen sleep in his embrace, and, for once in a very long time, he couldn't stop smiling.

He was happy.

* * *

Hi!

This is M. L. Discordia here!

I really don't know what made me write for this anime in particular…

Who am I kidding, this is actually one of my favorite anime :3

This story tell what I think would happen after Saya woke up.

Please review!

Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated!


End file.
